Le Chien et le Chasseur
by The Peanuts Bird
Summary: Ou comment s'assurer l'obéissance et la fidélité d'un chien belliqueux et volage. Yaoi CharlieSirius - LEMON.


**Le ****Chien**** et le ****Chasseur**

**Couple :** Charlie/Sirius (dans cet ordre là, c'est à dire Charlie en Seme et notre Sirius national en Uke affamé ! \o/ )

**Genre &amp; Rating**** :**Romance Yaoi M (et c'est pas pour faire joli ! Donc âmes sensibles &amp; homophobes s'abstenir – et la prochaine fois vérifiez vos critères de recherche, c'est un conseil)

**Disclaimer :** même si cette histoire m'appartient, la saga _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Je ne gagne donc pas le moindre petit centime grâce à cette fanfic ! :)

**Warning / Note plus ou moins utile de l'auteur ;)**

Salut à tous ! Voilà donc ma première fanfiction, enfin ! \o/ Comme indiqué plus haut, cette fic' est un **YAOI **(en même temps vu mes lectures ça pouvait difficilement être autre chose ! xD) et **RATING M**, ce qui implique des relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc homophobe ou âme sensible, OUST ! Ne viens pas te plaindre dans les reviews que tu n'étais pas prévenu !

Pour tous les autres, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon petit univers ^^ Je voudrais juste préciser que cet OS se rapproche beaucoup d'un PWP (= Porn Without Plot = en gros sexe sans intrigue), donc le lemon est un point central dans le texte. Malgré tout j'ai essayé de développer un contexte et une certaine justification à ce couple étrange, à vous de me dire si c'est réussi !

Étant donné que ma lecture de HP remonte à un certain temps, et qu'en plus le personnage n'est pas si développé que ça dans mon souvenir, Charlie est sûrement un peu OOC (et Sirius un poil plus sensible que la moyenne) mais ça collait mieux avec la situation/relation que je voulais créer ^^ _**/!\ edit : J'avais fait une petite confusion entre Bill (aîné des Weasley) et Charlie (son cadet), normalement c'est corrigé !**_

Voilà, j'ajouterais simplement que ce couple m'est venu après un tirage au sort pour un défi avec ma bêta perso préférée et coupine de yaoi (petite pub en passant, son pseudo c'est _**MyOwnMarilyn** _!), donc son étrangeté n'est pas uniquement sortie de mon esprit ! x)

Sur ce, j'espère que vous apprécierez, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Enjoy,

**TPB**

**oooooo**

**oooooo**

Un rayon de soleil déclinant se faufila entre les arbres et vint caresser le corps le l'homme alanguit sur une branche, sublimant sa peu tannée et ses muscles fins, jouant un instant dans ses cheveux bruns avant d'aller éclairer son visage détendu et assoupit.

Étouffant un bâillement, Sirius fronça les sourcils et entrouvrit lentement les paupières. Il admira un instant le jeu de lumière dans les feuilles au dessus de lui, qui projetaient un kaléidoscope de couleurs sur son visage et ses vêtements. Se redressant tranquillement sur sa branche, il s'étira à la manière d'un félin pour chasser les dernières bribes de sommeil, faisant rouler ses muscles nerveux sous sa peau bronzée et tressauter ses boucles brunes. Tout en ramenant celles-ci en arrière du bout des doigts, il se délecta du spectacle du soleil couchant sur les arbres et savoura la liberté et l'anonymat dont il pouvait jouir ici.

_L'anonymat_. Avec un sourire, le brun songea que lorsqu'il était lycéen à Poudlard, c'était un concept qui l'effrayait plus que tout. Mais après une quinzaine d'années à vivre en paria et à fuir les Détraqueurs et les avis de recherche l'accusant du meurtre de ses meilleurs amis, redevenir un inconnu dans la masse lui paraissait le plus doux des avenirs.

Et même s'il redevenait peu à peu plus ''normal'', Sirius ne put s'empêcher de noter avec une certaine arrogance qu'il ne serait jamais ''banal''.

Car, tout de même, il n'était pas n'importe qui ! Riche héritier d'une puissante famille de sorciers, _bad boy_ incontesté ayant échappé à Azkaban, courageux martyr des méfaits de Lord Voldemort, glorieux parrain de Harry-je-sauve-le-monde-et-j'aime-ça Potter, membre éminent de l'Ordre du Phoenix, et séduisant quadragénaire dont les rares cheveux blancs étaient, paraît-il, ''diablement sexy'' selon _SorcièreHebdo_... Il était plutôt satisfait de son palmarès personnel !

Et dire qu'adolescent James et lui auraient damné tout les saints pour avoir un pedigree pareil... Pourtant, plus de vingt ans plus tard, cette vie aventureuse lui avait apporté un fardeau considérable de souvenirs à porter plutôt que la gloire et l'autosatisfaction intense qu'ils imaginaient à l'époque.

Il sauta soudain au bas de son arbre, chassant ces tristes réflexions d'un geste de la main. Bien décidé à conserver sa bonne humeur, il s'avança sur le chemin de terre qui se déroulait à ses pied et profita avec bonheur de la vision qui s'offrait à son regard.

À une centaine de mètres devant lui, éloigné des arbres, le _Terrier_, juché sur une légère colline et entouré par les blés, faisait face au soleil couchant. Celui-ci se reflétait sur les épis qui se mouvaient au rythme de la brise estivale, transformant le champs en une mer de reflets dorés.

_Le Paradis_, songea Sirius la main en visière, ébloui par la lumière. Il eu une bouffée de gratitude pour les Weasley, qui les avaient accueillis à bras ouverts, lui et Harry, après la fin de la guerre. Ce séjour en ''famille'' à la campagne leur ferait le plus grand bien, et Molly et Arthur n'avaient pas eu à insister bien longtemps avant que les deux hommes n'acceptent.

Harry, épuisé et traumatisé par les combats, était bien loin de l'image de victorieux héros que les journaux voulaient lui attribuer. Le jeune homme avait définitivement besoin de retrouver une vie simple et stable aux côtés des siens après toute l'agitation dont il avait été la cible. Sirius, quand à lui, désirait plus que tout revoir le ciel et de grands espaces, tant il avait cru devenir fou et surtout carrément claustrophobe à force de devoir se terrer à Azkaban puis au Square Grimaud.

Tout en rêvassant, il prit la direction de la maison, où le dîner familial était sûrement déjà prêt, se réjouissant d'avance de retrouver les autres. Alors qu'il atteignait la lisière des arbres, un bruit familier retint son attention. Longeant les bois, Sirius se dirigea en souriant vers une large battisse en pierre à demi camouflée par une rangée d'arbres d'où semblait provenir les feulements rauques, qu'il avait reconnu comme le grognement de satisfaction caractéristique d'un dragon qui termine son repas. En effet, le bâtiment avait récemment été aménagé en étable draconienne par le second fils de Molly et Arthur, qui s'était approprié les lieux afin de se rapprocher de sa famille.

La guerre avait particulièrement touché le clan Weasley, notamment lorsque Fred, plongé dans un profond coma après la bataille finale, s'était enfin réveillé pour apprendre qu'il avait à jamais perdu l'usage de ses jambes et de ses cordes vocales. Son jumeau Georges et Ron n'avaient pas eu plus de chance, y laissant une oreille pour l'un et son œil droit pour l'autre. Et pour ceux qui avaient miraculeusement été épargnés physiquement, les séquelles morales et la culpabilité n'en étaient que plus intenses et irréversibles. Cette avalanche d'émotions contradictoires, tiraillant les survivants entre la joie de la victoire et le désespoir face aux pertes, avait créé dans la famille des rouquins un puissant besoin de se retrouver, de se rapprocher les uns des autres pour se serrer les coudes.

Bill et Fleur, dont la maison avait été ravagée par un groupe de Mangemorts survivants, avaient été rapatriés au _Terrier _; suivis de près par Percy puis par Charlie, qui avait écourté sa chasse aux dragons en Égypte pour venir épauler ses frères.

À la pensée du deuxième de la fratrie des rouquins, Sirius réprima un rictus satisfait et pressa un peu le pas. Il fallait bien avouer que le chasseur de dragons était particulièrement séduisant et, malgré leur différence d'âge, Sirius se sentait étrangement proche de lui. Comme lui, le roux avait toujours mené une vie solitaire et indépendante, tout en gardant un fort attachement à sa famille. Et comme lui, une fois la paix retrouvé, il avait éprouvé un soudain besoin d'affection et de contact humain.

Lorsque l'animagus était arrivé au _Terrier_, ils avaient donc facilement sympathisé, se découvrant plus de points communs que l'un ou l'autre n'ai put imaginer. La maturité dont Charlie faisait preuve et son ouverture d'esprit avait séduit Sirius, le mettant immédiatement à l'aise. Il s'était instauré entre eux une confiance mutuelle, mêlée à un flirt et un jeu de séduction qui bien que léger au départ, s'était fait de plus en plus intense.

C'était avant tout un partage de tendresse, de gestes d'affection et de soutient, de longues étreintes et de chastes baisers à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, le tout pimenté par un désir profond et viscéral de l'autre, de ne faire qu'un avec l'autre, d'enfin sentir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls au beau milieu d'une guerre qui n'en finissait pas, que tout était vraiment bel et bien fini.

Malgré leurs treize ans d'écart, les deux hommes avaient une relation fusionnelle, qui évoluait rapidement de simple ''thérapie par l'affection'' vers de réels sentiments amoureux. Auparavant aventureux, ils aspiraient désormais l'un comme l'autre à la stabilité et à l'intimité rassurante d'un couple solide. Et même s'ils n'imposaient pas leurs sentiments au reste de la famille, leur entourage respectait et encourageait volontiers la relation privilégiée qui régnait entre eux, reconnaissant sans peine qu'un peu de compagnie leur ferait le plus grand bien.

**oooooo**

Suivant son instinct, Sirius contourna le bâtiment, pénétra à l'intérieur et s'engagea silencieusement dans la large allée bordée de boxes, à l'intérieur desquels bruissaient des dragons de toutes les tailles aux couleurs bariolées. Il sentait les battements de son cœur accélérer progressivement à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du fond de la battisse, où il apercevait la porte ouverte d'un box en court de nettoyage.

Sentant le désir de voir et d'enlacer son amant réchauffer ses entrailles, le brun pressa le pas et pivota finalement vers l'intérieur de l'enclot. Il s'immobilisa dans un silence religieux, ébloui par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

À quelques mètres, Charlie Weasley récurait le sol à l'aide d'un grand balai brosse. Ses pied nus et son pantalon avaient été aspergés d'eau et son torse découvert luisait de transpiration. Sirius détailla avec gourmandise les larges muscles roulants sous la peau qu'il savait douce et sucrée. Une goutte de sueur perla sur la nuque pâle, attirant soudain l'œil du brun, puis descendit lentement dans le dos du chasseur roulant entre ses omoplates en mouvement, dévalant sa colonne vertébrale avant de s'insinuer sous l'élastique du boxer qui apparaissait à intervalles réguliers, au rythme de ses gestes. Soulignée par la lumière du crépuscule qui inondait le box, la scène fit déglutir Sirius, qui rougit honteusement des pensées de plus en plus débridées qui traversaient son esprit. Ramenant sa chevelure flamboyante en arrière dans un geste inconsciemment aguicheur, Charlie s'étira soudain, laissant les rayons du soleil mourant caresser son torse et offrant une vue parfaite de son profil à un Sirius toujours plus écarlate. D'un mouvement du pied, il repoussa le balai contre le mur de pierre. Son pantalon glissa un peu plus sur ses hanches, dévoilant totalement son ventre plat et musclé au regard affamé de l'animagus.

Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit deux bras possessifs enserrer soudainement sa taille. Enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux roux, Sirius inspira profondément et se délecta de l'odeur animale que dégageait son compagnon. Il déposa avec envie une ligne de baisers sur l'épaule du rouquin et savoura avec délice l'épiderme brûlant qui frémissait sous ses cajoleries.

Charlie se retourna lentement entre ses bras et noya son regard dans les deux émeraudes qui lui faisaient face. Du bout des doigts et le regard plein d'envie, il saisit le visage du plus vieux et joignit ses lèvres aux siennes. Sirius savoura le baiser sans contrainte ni obligation qui se faisait de plus en plus chaud. Ils étaient juste... là, ici et maintenant, vivants plus que jamais. Charlie n'avait pas peur pour lui, il ne le traitait pas comme une petite chose fragile ou diminuée par les années passées à Azkaban ; il n'exigeait de lui aucune promesse d'éternité, aucun serment prononcé sans conviction pour lui faire plaisir, simplement l'assurance que s'il avait besoin de chaleur le brun ouvrirait les bras, au moins une nuit encore.

Arrachant un grognement de mécontentement à compagnon, Charlie rompit le baiser et plongea sa tête dans son cou, embrassant doucement la peau halée qui glissait sous ses lèvres et la taquinant de son souffle.

Brusquement, Sirius le repoussa et le plaqua contre le mur, arrachant un rire à son vis-à-vis. Les sourcils froncés, le brun martyrisa sa lèvre inférieure quelques secondes, tentant désespérément de refréner son excitation grandissante face au corps si désirable qui se mouvait à quelques centimètres de lui.

_\- T'as faim, Siri' ?_ Le provoqua Charlie d'une voix suave en ponctuant ses paroles d'un mouvement de bassin, frustrant un peu plus son amant.

Sirius grogna sourdement, conscient du ton amusé de son compagnon. Sans prévenir, il glissa une main dans le boxer du chasseur et lui mordit violemment l'épaule, lui arrachant une exclamation de douleur qui se mua rapidement en gémissement de plaisir. Il savoura un instant le contact bouillant de la chair tendue sous ses doigts, et sentit sa propre excitation appuyer douloureusement contre son pantalon. Charlie plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns et tira dessus jusqu'à l'arracher de son cou, relevant sa tête et la maintenant à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Le souffle brûlant du plus vieux sur ses lèvres, son regard voilé de désir, ses longs doigts se resserrant spasmodiquement sur sa queue... C'était tellement bon ! Il gémit bruyamment, et inconsciemment il frotta un peu plus sa verge à la main de son aîné.

_\- Tu vas me rendre complètement taré..._ grogna le brun avant de presser avec violence ses lèvres sur les siennes. Forçant le passage dans la bouche de l'animagus, Charlie arracha sa main de son boxer et déboutonna rapidement son pantalon, libérant son entrejambe. À bout de souffle, Sirius brisa le baiser et se laissa docilement ôter son T-Shirt, haletant à chaque effleurement.

Toujours agrippé à sa nuque, Charlie lui dévora une nouvelle fois les lèvres et se pencha lentement en avant, forçant le brun à se mettre à genoux à ses pieds. Après avoir mordillé une dernière fois la lèvre inférieure du plus vieux, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

_\- Suce moi. Maintenant._ Gronda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Pantelant et gémissant d'anticipation, Sirius approcha un peu plus son visage et embrassa avec dévotion le ventre plat de son compagnon, suçotant la peau pour lui apposer sa marque. Suivant la ligne de poils flamboyant sur son abdomen, il enfouit son visage entre les jambes de son cadet et suçota la base de sa virilité palpitante. Charlie, les yeux rivés sur les lèvres qui lui donnaient tant de plaisir, se cambra et écarta les cuisses. Galvanisé par les gémissements étouffés qu'il provoquait, Sirius releva les yeux et les fixa dans les siens tandis qu'il faisait glisser sa langue sur toute sa longueur. Atteignant enfin le gland rougit de désir, il le suça avec une exquise lenteur, s'attirant une plainte de frustration et un grognement rageur.

_\- Putain Sirius ! S'il te plait !_ Feula Charlie en serrant les dents et en appuyant chacun de ses mots. Agrippant les boucles brunes, il se crispa sur la tête de son compagnon qui, amusé de son impatience, ouvrit plus largement les lèvres et le prit en bouche aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Le roux poussa un gémissement de contentement en sentant enfin l'antre chaude se mouvoir autour de lui. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'habituait à la forme imposante qui occupait sa bouche, Sirius accéléra ses va et viens sur sa verge. Savourant les sons que produisait son amant, il joua de sa langue sur sa longueur palpitante, tout en dégrafant son propre pantalon qui oppressait sa virilité tendue à l'extrême. A travers un brouillard de plaisir, le chasseur perçu les agissements de son aîné et éloigna d'un mouvement du pied la main du brun de son entrejambe.

_\- Interdiction de te toucher. C'est ta punition pour m'avoir fait attendre._ Annonça-t-il, son sourire dément s'élargissant devant l'air désespéré de l'animagus. _Mais comme tu te montres particulièrement bon aujourd'hui ... Je veux bien te consoler un peu._

Et sans attendre de réponse, il tendit la jambe et du pied entama un rude va et viens sur le sexe du brun. Celui-ci relâcha la verge de son cadet d'entre ses lèvres et poussa un profond gémissement de désir. La vague de sensations qui l'assaillait était un pur bonheur, des frottements du pied sur sa virilité, au goût du rouquin encore présent dans sa bouche, en passant par le léger effleurement des ongles sur son gland à chaque passage...Charlie savait décidément trop bien comment le faire craquer, et il sentait peu à peu ses derniers neurones se faire engloutir par une vague de plaisir sans nom.

Charlie stoppa soudainement tout mouvement, ignorant la supplique presque sanglotante de son amant au bord du gouffre. Il se sentait tellement bien, ivre de pouvoir, ivre de contrôle, et plus que tout ivre de plaisir et sexe. Il avait enfin face à lui un être qu'il aimait dominer, qui n'était pas juste un passe-temps. Sirius représentait à la fois un adversaire de taille, un défi, un coup en or, et un exceptionnel alter-ego. Contrairement à l'image de séducteur entreprenant et de cliché du mâle viril qu'il s'amusait à présenter, il était - dans l'intimité - étonnamment réceptif à toute forme de domination, ce qui était loin de déplaire au chasseur.

_\- Tu crois que c'est gratuit ? Tss, tu me connais pourtant ! J'ai dis que j'allais te consoler, pas te faire un cadeau, Siri' ! Tu ne veux pas finir ce que t'as commencé, tu es sûr ?_

Obéissant à l'ordre implicite, Sirius reprit le membre turgescent en bouche et s'appliqua à donner le plus de plaisir au rouquin. Le mouvement du pied ayant repris sur sa verge, ses gémissements se répercutaient sur celle de son cadet, envoyant des décharges de plaisir le long de la colonne vertébrale du plus jeune. L'animagus laissa dériver ses mains le long des cuisses galbées qui encadraient son visage, allant taquiner de sa paume les bourses frémissantes du chasseur. Se sentant lui-même proche de la délivrance, il laissa ses dents effleurer sa friandise depuis gland jusqu'à la base dans un mouvement rapide avant de remonter tout aussi vite, provoquant la jouissance de son vis à vis dans un long cri rauque qui le fit frissonner. Il prit le temps de fixer son regard aux orbes bleues voilées de plaisir avant d'avaler la semence de son cadet avec un ronronnement satisfait. Il sourit en entendant l'aîné des Weasley haleter de nouveau.

_\- Toi ! … Espèce de fourbe, tu l'as fait exprès !_ Grogna gentiment le rouquin en sentant son excitation revenir au galop.

_\- C'est le privilège des aînés ... de mener la jeunesse à la baguette !_ Sourit Sirius en se relevant, contenant mal sa propre jouissance qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer.

Soudain, Charlie le retourna et le plaqua au mur, frottant sa virilité de nouveau éveillée aux fesses de son partenaire.

_\- Ah oui ? Et c'est le privilège de la jeunesse... d'avoir la fougue nécessaire... pour s'occuper du cul de ses aînés, c'est ça ?_ Susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille en ponctuant ses paroles de coups de bassin plus violents.

_\- Hnn-Aaah ! Putain de merde- Charlie prends-moi ! Par pitié prends-moi, j'en peux plus, s'il te plaît !_ gémit Sirius au bord de la jouissance.

Un nouveau sourire carnassier s'étira sur les lèvres de Charlie à l'entente de la supplique. Saisissant brutalement les hanches du brun, il tira son bassin vers l'arrière , le força à appuyer ses bras sur le mur de pierre et à écarter les jambes au maximum pour garder l'équilibre.

Il plaqua son torse contre le dos de son amant et lui mordilla tendrement le lobe de l'oreille, sans se départir de son sourire sadique. Les halètement de l'animagus s'accélérèrent lorsqu'il sentit la verge du roux se presser contre son entrée.

_\- J'adore quand tu me supplies, mon amour !_ Ironisa le chasseur. Sirius voulu répliquer mais ses mots furent bloqués dans sa gorge par un profond coup de rein de son amant qui s'enfonça lentement en lui. Un cri lui arracha les cordes vocales, il était totalement submergé par les sensations. La douleur lancinante mais contrôlée augmentait encore son plaisir et faisat danser des étoiles devant ses yeux, et il jouit soudain dans un cri de pur plaisir lorsque le roux se retira complètement et s'enfonça une nouvelle fois en lui.

Le rire du chasseur résonna derrière lui, tandis que ses mains glissait sur ses abdominaux et étalaient sa semence.

_\- Tu aimes tant que ça quand je te prends par derrière ? Merde Siri', ça me flatte, tu sais ? Tu vas me faire rougir !_ S'amusa le rouquin en masturbant gentiment son amant, ponctuant ses va et viens de légers coups de rein.

Encore embrumé par l'orgasme fulgurant qu'il venait de recevoir, le brun sourit en sentant son excitation revenir et son sang affluer vers une certaine partie de son anatomie. Lorsque le roux titilla l'extrémité de son gland, il haleta plus fortement et un violent frisson lui secoua les épaules. Appuyant son front au mur, il décolla son bras droit de celui-ci et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux sur sa verge, accélérant avec autorité les mouvements exercés sur sa virilité. Il amorça un coup de rein pour accompagner ceux du chasseur, et sentit la chaleur remonter soudainement en flèche, un gémissement honteux s'échappant de ses lèvres.

De plus en plus excité, Charlie entama un langoureux va et viens dans l'intimité de son amant, accélérant progressivement ses mouvements avant de ralentir à nouveau, attisant l'envie du brun et se retenant avec peine de le pilonner de toutes ses forces.

Lorsque Sirius poussa soudainement un cri suraiguë de pur plaisir, il sut qu'il avait enfin trouvé la boule de nerf qui lui ferait voir les étoiles, et il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Cédant aux gémissements de l'animagus qui le suppliait d'accélérer, il ancra ses ongles profondément dans les hanches du brun et le prit avec force, savourant la sensation d'étroite chaleur autour de son sexe et mêlant ses cris aux siens, grondant des mots sans queue ni tête à son oreille. Les bruits obscènes qui résonnaient dans le box attisaient leur désir et résonnaient toujours plus fort dans leurs crânes noyé par le plaisir. Dans un dernier coup de butoir, Sirius vint dans un cri étranglé, répandant une seconde fois sa semence sur le mur et son abdomen. Ses contractions internes eurent bien vite raison de Charlie, qui enfonça profondément ses dents dans l'épaule au teint hâlé et jouit à l'intérieur du brun après quelques coups de reins supplémentaires.

Épuisés, il se laissèrent tomber pêle-mêle sur le sol, le rouquin entraînant son aîné sur le tas de paille au coin de la pièce. L'entourant de ses bras, il déposa un baiser embrumé par le plaisir sur ses lèvres rougies d'avoir été trop mordues. Les yeux clos, il s'installa plus confortablement dans la paille et savoura les rayons du soleil qui caressaient sa peau. Il jouait avec douceur avec les boucles brunes de l'animagus, profitant du calme après la joussance, faisant glisser ses doigts le long de la nuque de son amant. Son expression s'approchait fort de celle d'un lion repus et satisfait, ou d'un chaton aux moustaches recouvertes de lait qui s'endort au soleil...

**oooooo**

**oooooo**

CHAMPAGNE ! Je l'ai ENFIN finie ! \o/

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, des conseils, tant pour le déroulement de l'histoire que pour l'écriture. Les reviews c'est fait pour ça et je serait ravie de vous répondre ! )

Voilà voilà, cette première fic' est donc dédiée à ma _**Marilyn** _(comment ne pas te l'offrir ?! Joyeux Noël n°3 Chaton ^^) et à _**Nounours**_, qui se reconnaîtra peut-être si elle passe (mille bisoux doudou !).

A très bientôt j'espère ! \\(^o^)/

**TPB**


End file.
